S.P.E.E.D
The Nirvana-Class buster known S.P.E.E.D It stands for Sin Particle Engine Essence Drive. In light of the success of the Devil's Essence project that was installed on the Cube, an idea was crafted to increase the process on a nation scale, one that could absorb ethernano from the atmosphere and then convert that into curse power that can be absorbed through the body of Demons that utilize curses, giving them a infinite source of power as mages would among a world of ethernano. Description The original idea and plan development stage was brought into reality upon the first time Kraken Bonez laid his eyes on the mammoth magic item known as , a weapon of untold power. However it was destoryed prior to him attempting to seize it for himself. The next sspect of the idea was seen in the Weapon known as Face, a weapon which possessed the ability to wipe out ethernano, leaving only curse power to reign supreme. Uniting both ideas from both weapons he wanted to design a mobile platform such as Nirvana that possessed the capabilities of Face making magic users completely useless in his plans for the siege of the spot of Earthland he intended to carve out. Kraken scaled it down to avoid it becoming as easy a target as Nirvana outfitting it with several weapons to protect itself until it was ready to be activated and used in taking over Neo Arcadia. Mobile Phase ''' SPEED, in its first phase concept, uses it's main body as a single entity to force and plow through defenses, bombarding them with it's superior weaponry. Firing single shot and charged Jupiter blasts, Light Lacrima missiles, Magical Barrier Particle Machine guns and a Crushing spin like move that allows it to dig into the earth itself.With the Devil's Essence Lacrima Engine the machine is designed to absorb ethernano and Magic and convert it quickly. Any use of magic or ethernano properties in it's range will be absorbed and reprocessed into Curse power, the stronger the drain the faster the machine can work. However, the Magic-draining feature of the machine can be recalibrated to "ignore" certain signals of magic of chosen individuals (Such as Sub-Zero and his magic and other magic users in Tartaros), however this is only to their magical origin. While the mobile phase is the most imcomplete of the stages it is also among the most heavily armed and dangerous '''Terraform Phase Once reaching optimal positioning in its location the machine seeks to bury itself among the earth. In doing so it gains several more legs that allow it to burrow deep into the earth crust faster and begin "terraforming" the land to it's preset parameters. Once it reaches this phase it will manifacture Sin Particle Satellite Engines that function as a far smaller versions of itself. These satellites can be sent to any location around the world and start the process in a distant land or be used to act as a deterrants to would be attackers. The satellites possess the weaponry of the main body albeit not to the same degree of power in its first moments of release. However within time the satellites can become as dangerous as the main machine in itself given time to "mature" and absorb ethernano and magic. The satellites weaponry makes up for the araments that are lost once SPEED burrows into the earth. Final Phase COMING SOON Concepts and Influences * The world engine from Man of Steel was the leading charge of inspiration for this Mobile core platform, as well as Nirvana from the Canon Fairy Tail series. The terraforming phase was ideally scripted from the world engines idea but I used the method from the Mining Scarabs in Halo 2. Trivia * Category:Magic Items